powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Prince
The Snow Prince is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Snow Prince and the final appearance of Megahorn Of The Ten Terrors Synopsis An ancient and powerful mystic known as the Snow Prince forces Nick and Daggeron to switch places for a day. With Nick as the teacher. Snow Prince tells Daggeron that he has much to learn. Daggeron feels this to be a waste of time as the Rangers battle Megahorn, the latest Terror. Snow Prince comes down hard on Daggeron and refuses to let him fight until he learns his lesson. Daggeron must understand the ancient Mystic's wisdom and help the team defeat Megahorn. When Black Lance gets involved Leanbow finally resurfaces. Plot In the inner sanctum, Sculpin had just told Black Lance about Leanbow. Nick and Daggeron are training in the woods. Nick uses a different move and Daggeron tells him it's not how he had train him. Nick tells him that sometimes you have to go with your gut. Daggeron is not persuade. Suddenly, Nick and Daggeron are transported to the Snow Prince's realm. Daggeron tells Nick that the Snow Prince was the mentor to the Mystic Warriors, which includes Leanbow. The Snow Prince steps forward and Daggeron and Nick kneel. The Snow Prince is not happy with the training. Daggeron says that Nick is young and to be easy on him. The Snow Prince points out that he is not talking about Nick, but about Daggeron. The Snow Prince tells Daggeron that for today, he is going back to being a student and Nick is his teacher. Daggeron can't believe it and Nick is rather amused by the turn of events. Nick and Daggeron are transported back to the woods. Nick is still laughing and Daggeron tells him it's not funny. In the inner sanctum, the Stone of Judgment is ready once more. The eight Terrors participate in the selection ceremony. Megahorn is chosen, much to his great delight. Megahorn takes a moment to rub it in to Gekkor that he has been chosen, and not him, before storming into Briarwood. Elsewhere, Nick takes Daggeron to his bike and tells him his lesson is to learn how to ride it. Daggeron is very apprehensive and does not do well. Udonna and Clare are continuing on their journey to find Leanbow. Udonna stops Clare for a moment. Udonna tells Clare that she has felt Leanbow's presence and believes he is close by. Udonna and Clare continue. Sculpin reaches the edge of Lake of Lament once more. Sculpin tries to lure Leanbow away by showing him Megahorn attacking Briarwood. Leanbow refuses to leave. Meanwhile, Daggeron walks back to Nick with his bike, after having taken a spill. Nick is still amused and Daggeron doesn't understand what lesson he is suppose to learn from reading Nick's bike. Their conversation is interrupted when their morphers go off. The Rangers arrived in their zords to face a giant Megahorn. Solaris Knight immediately recognizes Megahorn and knows how tough Megahorn's armor is. The rest of the Rangers are alarmed that Solaris Knight was unable to destroy Megahorn. The battle begins and it is a difficult one. The Rangers are knocked of their zord formation and land on the ground. The Rangers get back up. Red Ranger is determine to find Megahorn's weakness. Red Ranger suggests they go into dragon mode and the Rangers do so and battle Megahorn once more. Solaris Knight, still in his Solar Streak Megahorn is trying to caution Red Ranger and tell him they need to come up with a plan, but Red Titan does not listen to him. Red Titan is knocked to the ground and demorphs. Sculpin uses this visual to try and get Leanbow to leave, asking him what kind of father he is. Leanbow is distressed to see Nick hurt. In the city, Solaris Knight had demorph and helps Nick to his feet, lecturing him as well. The rest of the Rangers are knocked out of their zord formation. Nick and Daggeron race over to help their friends. Megahorn is normal size and ready to destroy them all. Before Megahorn can do anything, he is blasted by the Snow Prince. The Snow Prince tells the teens it looks like he is going to have to take over. Chip recognizes the Snow Prince as the mentor to the Mystic Warriors. The Snow Prince battles Megahorn. At Lake of Lament, Sculpin sees the Snow Prince has arrived, but is still confident that dark magic will win. Leanbow tells Sculpin he is a fool, as good magic will always win. Sculpin becomes angry with Leanbow. The teens are very impressed with his skill and Daggeron agrees. But as the battle continues, the Snow Prince becomes weak in this dimension. The Snow Prince decides to take the battle to his snow dimension and asks the teens if they will help him. The teens excitedly say yes and race towards the seal. Daggeron is right behind them, but the Snow Prince stops him and tells him he cannot come because he has not learned his lesson yet. Nick feels badly, but follows the Snow Prince into his dimension. In the inner sanctum, Hekatoid becomes alarm over the battle between Megahorn and the Rangers. Sculpin decides to let Black Lance, much to Itassis' surprise, go to the surface world and help Megahorn. Black Lance is very eager. In the Snow Prince's realm, the battle between Megahorn, and the Rangers and Snow Prince continues. The Rangers and the Snow Prince combine all their magic and hit Megahorn with it. The Rangers and the Snow Prince are stunned to see Megahorn still standing. Megahorn is bored in this dimension and breaks out of it. In the woods, Daggeron is upset and does not understand what lesson he was suppose to learn. Phineas pops up from behind and startles him for a moment. Phineas can see that Daggeron is trouble and asks him what is wrong. Daggeron tells Phineas about Nick. Phineas compares Nick to his dad, Leanbow. Phineas also tells Daggeron that he always thought Leanbow was a bit of a ding dong. Leanbow defends Leanbow and then also compares Nick to his dad. Daggeron suddenly realizes his lesson. Daggeron tells Phineas he is a wise man and takes off. Phineas has no idea what he had said. Meanwhile, the Rangers and the Snow Prince are back in the surface world, along with Megahorn. Megahorn blasts the Rangers and the Snow Prince. The Rangers and the Snow Prince have a difficult time against Megahorn. Daggeron arrives on his carpet and blasts Megahorn. The Snow Prince asks Daggeron why he came, when he had been specifically not to come. Daggeron tells the Snow Prince, he came because that his what his gut told him to do. Daggeron thanks Red Ranger for teaching him that. The Snow Prince is relieved Daggeron has learned the lesson. With everyone's encouragement, Daggeron morphs into Solaris Knight. Solaris Knight and Megahorn battle and it is still difficult. In the inner sanctum, Sculpin is concern. Sculpin decides to send Black Lance, despite Itassis' protests, to the surface to help Megahorn. Black Lance is eager to go. Sculpin has a job for Necrolai as well. Sculpin gives Necrolai one of his scales and tells her to plant it on Leanbow, when he appears. Necrolai leaves to do Sculpin's bidding. Meanwhile, the battle between Megahorn and Solaris Knight continues to be difficult. Solaris Knight goes into ancient mystic mode. The Snow Prince decides the Rangers did not need him anymore and vanishes back to his realm. Solaris Knight continues to battle Megahorn and discovers his weak spot. Megahorn goes into giant size. The Rangers formed their Solar Streak Megazord and Manticore Zord. Elsewhere, Leanbow feels a disturbance on the surface world. The Rangers are stunned when a giant Black Lance arrives to battle them as well. At first, Megahorn is not happy, but then decides there is no way the Rangers can destroy two Terrors. In their two zords, the Rangers battle Megahorn and Black Lance. In the inner sanctum, Sculpin is confident his plan is working. And Sculpin is right, as Leanbow, in Koragg's centaur state arrives to help the Rangers. The Rangers are stunned that Leanbow is still alive. Leanbow battles Black Lance and then goes into Centaurs Wolf Megazord. Necrolai arrives and tosses the scale at Leanbow and it lands inside his armor. Leanbow drags Black Lance with him through a seal. Black Lance is angry at being trapped. The Rangers continue their battle with Megahorn and destroy him. In the inner sanctum, the Terrors watched the destruction of Megahorn. Sculpin is not upset, as he considered Megahorn a loud mouth. Sculpin tells the remaining Terrors he has bigger plans, capturing Leanbow. Elsewhere, Daggeron has mastered riding Nick's bike, but Nick is having difficulty on Daggeron's magic carpet. Nick asks Daggeron for some lessons. Daggeron tells Nick the first lesson is balance and casts a spell that makes the magic carpet more wobbly. Daggeron laughs as Nick has a difficult time on the magic carpet. Meanwhile, Udonna and Clare have reached the edge of Lake of Lament. Udonna knows that Leanbow had been here recently. Suddenly, Hekatoid appeared behind Udonna and Clare. Hekatoid attacks the two. Clare goes flying and is knocked unconscious. Hekatoid captures Udonna. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook (credits only) *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf/Leanbow (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Matoombo (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Gekkor (voice) *Josephine Davison as Itassis (voice) *Peter Daube as Sculpin (voice) *Derek Judge as Black Lance (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Megahorn (voice) *Paolo Rotondo as Snow Prince (voice) *Charlie McDermott As Hekatoid (voice) (uncredited) Notes *The Snow Prince was female in Magiranger and also had a baby-like form. *Daggeron had to be taught how to try unorthodox ideas, which was the Snow Prince's lesson. *This is the first time, since its debut, that the Red Ranger doesn't change into Red Dragon Fire Ranger. *This marks the return of the Centaur Megazord since episode 6. *This marks the final appearance of the Mystic Dragon, and Catastros. The Mystic Dragon would later appear in a red form in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Leanbow only appears in-suit throughout this episode. *Megahorn, the 4th Terror is defeated in this episode. *This is the only episode of Mystic Force to have more than two words in the title. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode